Old City PD
by Lizzieanne
Summary: Chapter 2: Detective Joe Kavanaugh had been given the job of discreetly investigating The Sanctuary. How much was he going to find out as he was given the tour by Dr. Helen Magnus? How much was she going to allow him to see?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Chief of the Police Department had had enough of all the bizarre reports and unsolved cases on his patch. He decided it was time to investigate the enigmatic Dr Helen Magnus but he wasn't about to get his own hands dirty, hell no, not when he had Detective Kavanaugh to do it for him.

**Spoilers:** Set after 'Edward'.

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Old City PD**

**Chapter 1**

The Department was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Well you would have, if it hadn't been for the yelling coming from the Chief's office. He was chewing off someone's ear on the other end of the phone and it was only Monday. It took a brave person to get on the wrong side of him but that's what had happened. Someone somewhere had been pulling strings and interfering with our more…… how should I put it?….. colorful cases. It had been happening a lot lately and it wasn't going down too well.

The pulling of the plug on the Meyers case was the last straw for him. I'd watched as he received the call and his face had gone from red to purple and back to red. I held my breath and hoped his weak heart would stand the strain. The last thing I needed was to have to give him the kiss of life. That would have _totally _ruined my day.

Now he was fighting back and it didn't bode well.

Everyone put their heads down as the door opened a crack and he yelled out my name. "_Kavanaugh!_" The sound reverberated around the room. You didn't argue with that.

"Yes Chief." I replied very swiftly as all eyes turned to me.

"In here…. _now_."

I didn't need telling twice.

"Close the door." He said as he lowered his bulky self into his luxurious chair. A dark cloud immediately descended over me. His head twitched to the unoccupied chair and back to me and I knew he wanted me to sit. So I sat.

"There's something I need you to do for me Joe."

Joe? He only called me that when he wanted me to do something above and beyond the call of duty. It normally ended with an unfortunate someone getting bit on the ass. That unfortunate someone was usually me.

I must have looked at bit well….disgruntled and I gave him my best disapproving frown. He did what he always did and ignored it.

"It's like this …I know how you hate, as much as I do, what's been happening lately. Far too many deaths in the city and worse still… some of our own. Plus, one word from on high and our cases are whipped from under us. Even though we can't argue with it, it doesn't mean we can't do a bit of discrete nosing around." He shuffled through the papers on his desk. "I have a few of my own suspicions and it seems that all roads lead back to Dr. Helen Magnus." His eyes widened as he looked up at me. "I hear that Zimmerman's now working for her and as you and he are friends……."

"Well I wouldn't say friends exactly." I chipped in because I knew where this was leading. Will and I got on pretty well when he worked for the Department. We used to talk over a few beers about the more disturbing cases which cropped up from time to time and maybe shoot a bit of pool but when he left that had abruptly ended.

"Do you know him well enough to get an invite to that mansion he works in?" The Chief continued.

"Well….."

"Good, that's what I'd like you to do….. pay her a visit. Be nice. Make a connection with her."

"Wouldn't it be better if _you_ called on her? It would make much more of a statement." I tried to make a stand against the inevitable.

"I'd prefer to keep my distance because I don't want to create more problems. It will be better coming from you." He replied.

Yeah that would be right. If the whole thing went belly up I would make a real nice scapegoat.

"Just sound her out," he said trying to smooth my now ruffled feathers, "discretely though. Use your charm."

Me? Charming? I'd been called a lot of things in my time but charming wasn't one of them.

"If she_ is_ playing games with us I'd like her to know that we're watching."

I knew not to argue with him when he was in one of those moods. It was like a broken pencil. Pointless.

ooOoo

It was about a twenty minute drive to the place called The Sanctuary. I took the shortest route, which meant following the river until the mansion loomed large in my eye line. I pulled up a few yards from the gates and spent a few moments looking and thinking about the place.

When I first arrived in the city about ten years ago there was building work going on and I remembered all the colourful stories about ghosts and monsters being bandied about. All gossip and no substance I thought at the time and nothing had happened since to make me change my mind. Still, everyone loves a good story and there's nothing better than a spooky old mansion to stimulate the imagination. What really went on in there I was hoping to find out so I started the car and pulled up to the gates. With the spires and archways gracing the magnificent old building it wouldn't have been a surprise to see a drawbridge lowering and knights on horse back galloping out, off to fight some noble battle in a far off land. As that didn't happen I looked around for some kind of speaker to yell at or a button to push. I needn't have bothered as the gates opened automatically so I drove in and parked the car.

At least I knew when I returned there would be no scratches on the paintwork and the wheels would still be attached. The security was impressive and I hoped it was to keep people out. Not the other way around.

I walked to the main entrance with thoughts running through my head of B movies and greetings of _you__ rang_? from a monster butler. I took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell.

My finger had hardly moved when the door opened and Will stood there. I laughed to myself but smiled at him.

"Will." I said hoping that the relief in my voice didn't show.

"Joe." He returned the smile and gestured for me to enter.

"Thanks for arranging this for me." I said as we walked along the huge hall.

"You're welcome. Dr. Magnus is happy to see you."

"She is?" I wasn't quite sure I believed him.

"Yes." He looked relaxed as we continued up a grand staircase but I could tell he was studying me in that Zimmerman kind of way. He may be good at all that psyche stuff but I still had the edge if there was anything bad going down. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"You seem surprised?"

Well I was. I had the feeling she was the kind of woman who didn't take kindly to having her privacy invaded for what ever reason but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well…..I suppose I thought…she'd be too busy." I didn't look at him because _I _knew that _he_ knew I was lying.

ooOoo

I'd been guided to the drawing room where Dr. Magnus was sitting on the sofa by a roaring log fire. The coffee table had been prepared with the usual assortment of drinks that the more civilised in society liked to prepare to welcome a guest. That would be me I guessed. Zimmerman and Dr Magnus had exchanged knowing glances as he left. It did nothing to reassure me.

"Detective Kavanaugh." She held out her hand and I shook it firmly.

"Dr. Magnus."

"Please….. do take a seat." She said and I sat opposite her in a high backed black leather chair.

"Tea?" She asked with smile as I tried to make myself comfortable while taking in the surroundings. Being my usual suspicious self I had the feeling that the room had been carefully chosen for my benefit. It was nice enough. A bit grand maybe but very tasteful with an antique bookcase lining the far wall, a few paintings dotted here and there, a desk with a few photos neatly arranged on the polished top and the little cosy area around the fire where we were seated. It gave nothing away.

"No thanks, I'm not really……"

"Coffee then." She said firmly and held my gaze.

Her voice was warm but insistent and it seemed rude to refuse.

"Oh well, yes thanks." I said and watched her pour the steaming black liquid into an elegant mug.

"Cream?"

I nodded while I searched for a way to start the conversation on my terms but she beat me to it.

"I never got to thank you for helping Will and me with the Meyers family. Edward and his brother are now doing well. I do appreciate that I really do. I won't forget it."

I could see the kindness in her eyes. Unforced and genuine. It made me feel cheap.

"Just doing my job Ma'am."

"Well that's as maybe but still….. there are many people who would have let that boy and his family suffer. They deserved better."

"I'm glad you were able to help."

She smiled again and took a sip of tea. Placing the china cup carefully back on the saucer before looking back up.

"So…how can I help _you_?"

She was so elegant and civilised that I couldn't bear to sound as if I was interrogating her.

"I'm on a getting to know you mission." I said and immediately realised how ridiculous that sounded and tried to save my self-respect by quickly adding, "on behalf of the Police Department."

I saw her eyebrows raise and a slight hint of a smile form at the corners of her mouth but she remained totally composed.

"Really? Well then, what do you want to know?"

"You have a lovely place here Ma'am; a very, very large mansion. What is it you do exactly?"

"Straight to the point I see. Well I'll be equally straight with you. In the main, this is a special research facility and I delve into the more unusual areas of science. Areas where others prefer not to tread but my aim is to use the knowledge I gain to help those less fortunate."

"Very admirable." I said and paused for a moment before considering my next question. I decided not to beat about the bush. "So, if I were to mention that there is concern about unusual and disturbing activities in the city lately and ………..

"You are wondering whether it has anything to do with me?" Dr. Magnus interrupted and then quite out of the blue she gave a little laugh. I couldn't decide whether it was one of those nervous reactions or not but it sure was wonderful to watch. A slight tipping back of her head revealing a smooth white throat; I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"I can assure you that I am not personally involved in any criminal activities." She finally said.

I was starting to squirm a little. I'd interrogated hundreds of people in my line of work, admittedly most were the lowest scum of the earth and usually guilty, but even so my skills were of no use to me here. It was as if she had summed me up in that short space of time and found me wanting. My instincts were usually second to none but I was frustrated that I couldn't tell whether she was lying or not. What made this worse was she didn't even seem bothered by my presence in the slightest. That sure was bad for my ego. The most disturbing thing though was the way she looked. Her physical presence. She was a tall dark haired beauty by anyone's standards; the kind of woman who men fought over and sold their souls to the devil for. I was struggling to keep my mind on the job. I seriously began to wonder what the hell I was doing. She obviously thought the same.

"I am assuming this is your boss's idea?"

I sighed inwardly. Smart _and_ beautiful. I could have made some excuse but as she saw the look on my face I knew she wouldn't have believed me. "Yes." I replied. What the hell. He did make me come here after all. If anyone had to suffer it should be him.

"Well. I am surprised he hasn't visited me in person because although we did meet on a couple of occasions at a charity event, we have never had the pleasure of a conversation." She paused briefly and then looked at me intently. "And you Detective Kavanaugh, we have met before, do you remember? I have spoken with you briefly at the hospital."

"Yes our paths have crossed a few times." I replied, "At the morgue."

"Never very pleasant occasions are they?"

I grimaced. "No Ma'am they're not."

Even though she was trained in the medical profession it was hard to believe that her life had to touch the dark underbelly of the world I was forced to inhabit most of the time. It didn't seem right.

"But sometimes intriguing none the less." Her face lit up; she now looked totally in her element.

"Intriguing?" I asked. That's something I'd never considered.

"Yes. To do the job you do, you must enjoy solving crimes which cross your path; the more interesting ones, anyway. They are like puzzles are they not?" She paused for a moment and drank the last few drops from her cup. "As for myself, I enjoy trying to unravel some of nature's secrets; hoping to use that knowledge to help… humanity. We are not so different you and I."

Well that was a turn up for the books. I hadn't seen that one coming. If I didn't know better I'd say she was trying to get me on side. Her side.

"There is one thing you should know Detective and that is I fiercely protect the work I do here… and the people. Your boss wouldn't like it if he were to get on the wrong side of me."

With those fighting words her whole demeanour changed. Those lovely eyes narrowed and flickered with a steely glaze. I couldn't help thinking that she'd make one hell of a cop. Whether those changes were for my benefit I wasn't sure but it was definitely unsettling. Hell, _she_ was unsettling. A search through the Department records threw up only the briefest of details about her and The Sanctuary. This annoyed the hell out of the Chief. He hated being in the dark about someone this mysterious with friends in places too high for him to reach.

Her attitude quickly reverted back to her former charming self. "Would you like to be shown around?" She asked as she placed the used cup, saucer and mug back on the tray.

"Sure, that'd be great." I replied and meant it. It was just what I'd been hoping for.

As she walked beside me she gave me that lovely smile again and I could only hope my own came up to the same standard but I had my doubts. Damn. My hand went up to my face. Why hadn't I shaved?

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Chapter 2: **Detective Joe Kavanaugh had been given the job of discreetly investigating The Sanctuary. How much was he going to find out as he was given the tour by Dr. Helen Magnus? How much was she going to allow him to see?

**Spoilers:** Set after 'Edward'.

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Old City PD**

**Chapter 2**

Without a guide it would have been easy to get lost in the place. It was pretty obvious from the outside that the mansion was huge and by my reckoning you could spend a week in there and still not see everything. The corridors were long and the ceilings high and the chill from the stone floor started to creep up my legs as we walked along the passageways. Still it would take more than that to cool my interest in the place and the more I saw the more curious I became.

I shouldn't have been surprised at anything I suppose but there were a couple of things I wasn't expecting and one thing I was and that was the first thing I was shown. The vast library. All four walls were covered from top to bottom with just what you would expect….books. There were the leather bound wordy tomes, smaller friendlier publications and everything in between. You would need quite a few lifetimes of reading to get through them all. I easily imagined that someone as smart as Dr. Magnus had done so.

We carried on with the tour and when the next door opened we found ourselves in a fully equipped operating theatre with gleaming white tiles, high tech monitors, medical beds and other surgical paraphernalia. That was a surprise and it must have shown on my face.

"I can see you're wondering why would I have a use for this?" The doctor asked as she studied my reaction.

Too right I did. "Yes." I acknowledged because it did all seem a bit much.

"You have to realise Detective that many of our …guests like complete privacy from the outside world. Here at The Sanctuary we can give them that. If by some unfortunate circumstance they are in need of medical attention then we are well equipped here to deal with it."

"That makes sense I guess …and I do appreciate that you are medically qualified for all this…," I hesitated as I continued to look around, "…stuff."

"Yes I am, as you so eloquently put it, _eminently_ qualified for all this… _stuff_."

Oh …ouch…I sensed a hint of annoyance there. I decided I'd said enough. Still… she looked good when she got riled. I promised myself I wouldn't be so crass as to allow my eyes to wander up and down her lovely self but…too late.

It was in the next corridor where I was surprised again and this time with gun shots. I reached for my weapon. Dr. Magnus placed a calming hand on my shoulder and smiled. I got the distinct impression she enjoyed my reaction.

"It's fine. Take a look.." She pushed open a door into what could only be described as a barn, it could hardly be considered a room.

A young blond woman was firing repeatedly into a target at the far end of, what I now realised was, a shooting range. She stopped, looked over and scrutinised me as we approached, flipping up her visor and dropping down the ear defenders.

"Ashley." Dr Magnus said. "Remember I told you about our visitor Detective Kavanaugh."

"Ah yes." She said as gave me the once over. She was not impressed. "Hi." She managed through gritted teeth.

"Detective… I would like you to meet my daughter Ashley. Not known for her subtlety or manners at times."

Ashley ignored the comment and gave me an indifferent look.

"Pleased to meet you." I said but her attention quickly moved from me to her mother and back to me. I sensed more than a little friction between them.

"Have you come to have a practise? I suppose you think you're a pretty good shot…being a cop."

Her tone was scathing… plus it sounded like a challenge.

"Ashley! Where _are _your manners. He's our guest."

"I take it you practise here as well" I said to Dr Magnus. Trying to take the heat out of the situation.

"Yes I do, just a bit."

"Huh!" Ashley retorted. "She's the best shot in the City, Detective. She'd beat you any day of the week."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at Dr. Magnus but she wasn't taking the bait. I would have loved to pit my skills against hers.

"Yes well… I think we'll let her continue her practise." The doctor gave me a forced smile and made her way towards the exit. Yeah mother and daughter relationships. Got to love them.

After more opening of doors which led to rooms which led to laboratories, many of them empty, we came upon one that had a technician working away. That was Henry I was told. He explained a bit of his work and I nodded in all the right places. Way, way over my head.

Just as we turned to leave, the spunky daughter came rushing in.

"Henry you must come quickly there's……" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and her mother.

She then looked at Henry as if she was about to burst. There was something she was itching to say. Dr. Magnus remained unruffled while throwing her daughter an irritated look.

"We meet again." I said to Ashley but was ignored while she desperately tried to silently convey a certain something to her mother. I could see Dr. Magnus tense up; she seemed determined not to respond though. Ashley gave up and grabbed Henry by the scruff of the neck and whisked him out of the room and out of earshot.

"Your daughter seems in a hurry. Nothing wrong I hope." I said trying not to sound too inquisitive.

"You'll have to forgive her. She can be too enthusiastic for her own good sometimes."

"You hardly seem old enough to have a daughter her age." I remarked. I must earn points for that surely.

But no, she looked as if she had heard it all before but I couldn't help thinking, was there a Mr Magnus? I would love to know that but before I had a chance to think of a way to ask the question I saw Will standing in the doorway.

"Magnus." He said in a serious tone. Now I sensed something was up.

"Please excuse me Detective Kavanaugh." She said politely and proceeded to have a short quiet conversation in the corridor. I strained to hear but the only word I caught was 'escape'. I walked towards the doorway hoping to take a sneaky look and nearly crashed into Will as he rounded the corner.

"Joe……Dr. Magnus has had to go attend to some… business."

"I noticed her daughter was agitated."

"Ah… you've met Ashley then?"

"Yeah, lovely looking girl; a bit of a handful by the looks of it. Didn't think much of me."

Zimmerman grinned. "That bother you Joe?"

I laughed. "No Will…. a bit too young for me." We started to walk along yet another corridor. " Her mother on the other hand…"

He scowled at me. "Don't even think about it."

"Why?….Oh…are you and her……"

"No…God no!" He quickly responded. "There's nothing like that going on."

"You sure?" I asked suspiciously. Why did that idea bother me so much?

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Hmm….is she available then?"

"I suppose she must be but I don't know everything about her. She keeps her private life well… pretty private… and as far as I can tell she spends most of her time working."

Perhaps it was time she had more of a social life. Not that I could talk, I didn't have one either. Well, we had that much in common.

"So, now you've had a bit of a look around, what do you think of the place?"

"It's kind of interesting that's for sure."

"Are you satisfied that the place isn't hiding any illegal activities?"

"Not that I've seen or been allowed to see. Convince me Will that everything here is on the up and up."

"You're so suspicious Joe. Believe me, all that goes on here is done with the best of intentions."

I gave him my best cynical look. "That's not quite what I asked though, is it?"

ooOoo

Zimmerman left me to wait in the drawing room. I didn't bother having a snoop around because I knew there would be nothing incriminating to see.

"I'm sorry to have left you like that." Dr. Magnus said when she eventually returned.

She looked a bit hot and bothered and slightly out of breath. Her hair was a little dishevelled with a wayward strand stuck to her cheek. I was sorely tempted to gently move it.

"Is everything OK?" I asked knowing I would get the stock polite response.

"Yes, thank you; it was much ado about nothing. So…do you have any more questions?"

"I must admit with a place this size I'd expected to see more people and more staff."

"I like to keep it small and friendly. We work well together here. Some times it's busier than others. You've caught us at a particularly quiet time."

I watched her closely as she talked and I believed her but I had this growing suspicion that I wanted to believe her. That didn't mean she wasn't hiding something but who didn't have their secrets?

I wasn't getting very far and I still had the Chief's words nudging me towards the charm offensive. So I thought I'd take my chance. "I was wondering Dr. Magnus, I have tickets to the new production of Phantom of the Opera at the City theatre," I didn't but I had a contact who could get me a couple in a heartbeat, "and… well, would you like to go?" It would probably cost me more than a months salary but there are some things in life that are worth more than dollars.

My heart beat a little faster as I waited for her response but I prepared myself for the worst.

"That's most kind of you Detective but I….I …" She faltered a little and was that a hint of a blush touching her cheeks?

Unexpectedly I felt a bit smug but that didn't last long.

"Perhaps sometime in the future. When I'm not quite so occupied with..," she cast her eyes around the room, "all this but I do appreciate the thought." She said warmly.

So… not an outright refusal. A gracious brush off. I'd known worse. She walked over to the bookcase and ran her fingers along the books until one in particular caught her eye. She took it off the shelf.

"Have you read any of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books?"

"Can't say I have."

"Really? Not even Sherlock Holmes? I would have thought it was compulsory reading for someone such as yourself." She flashed me a little grin.

I wasn't going to say I hadn't read a novel in years and confirm her suspicions that not only was I a lowly detective who didn't have a fancy education but my literary knowledge was pretty much non existent. I needn't have worried. She had a far away look as she flicked through the pages.

"The author created a brilliant detective set in Nineteenth Century England. He solved mysteries that no one else could."

So.. was she toying with me or sounding me out?

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it. It would be appreciated if you would return the book when you've finished with it; perhaps you will give me your opinion of it.?"

"Thanks." I said as I took the leather bound volume and turned it over in my hand. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it." I thought if I was to have any chance of understanding what made her tick it wouldn't do any harm to start reading one of her favorite novels.

ooOoo

"Tell your boss he is more than welcome to come for a visit any time." She said as we stood in the main entrance hall. I couldn't decide whether she was just being mischievous.

"I'm sure he'll be honoured." I replied but we both knew the truth.

And with that I left the magnificent Sanctuary and walked to the car. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dr. Magnus and Zimmerman standing in the doorway. Even from that distance I could see they looked relieved.

ooOoo

Back at the Department I thought about what I was going to report to the Chief. There wasn't much to tell. He wanted facts, not feelings and suspicions, and I really didn't have very many. I was looking forward to seeing the look on his face when telling him about the invitation though but I wouldn't be showing him the inscription on the first page of the book I was currently reading. _To my dear Helen. Unravelling life's mysteries. Arthur._

What did that mean? Probably nothing. A present from an old boyfriend maybe. I had a lot more questions than answers but there was always next time.

She did say she wanted the book returned didn't she? I couldn't wait to finish it.

ooOoo


End file.
